


Taking Your Medicine

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray does something immature and ends up with a long, over-the-knee session for his troubles.





	Taking Your Medicine

Ray got home sweating, and slammed the door behind him. Crow Horse frowned; he hadn’t heard the truck come up.

“You look like you ran home under that July sun,” Crow Horse said as Ray stripped off his shirt. “AC in the truck’s weak, but it ain’t that bad.”

“The truck,” Ray said crisply, “is on the side of the road in Red Crow. I _did_ run home. Well, I walked.” 

The shirt was thrown vaguely in the direction of the laundry, followed by Ray’s jeans, and his shorts. Crow Horse followed Ray into the bathroom, where Ray started up the shower.

“Want to explain why?” Crow Horse asked.

Ray moaned as the cool water hit his burning skin. “No.”

“Let me rephrase that rhetorical question,” Crow Horse said, “why the hell’d you walk a mile in the hundred degree dry heat when you’ve got a working vehicle and the good sense God gave you?” 

A mumble was lost beneath the timpani of the shower.

“Sorry, honey, didn’t hear that.”

“I said I ran out of gas,” Ray said, and shut the shower off. 

Crow Horse put his hands on his hips and glared at Ray as he toweled off his hair. “Goddammit, Ray, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times, you gotta fill that thing up when she’s on a quarter of a tank; the gauge is busted.”

“I know. I know. I just—”

“You were lazy, is what,” Crow Horse said. “What if it had been me driving, me you stranded out in the middle of bumfuck?”

“I would have come to pick you up.”

“And how’d you know where I was?”

“I figured you’d send up smoke signals,” Ray said coolly.

Crow Horse huffed. “You got an awful smart mouth for someone in the amount of trouble you’re in,” he said.

Ray’s brow rose. “Why am I in trouble?”

“’Cuz you’re acting like some teenage idiot driving his parents’ car, forgetting to take care of her. When’s the last time you checked the oil, even?”

Ray mumbled something indistinguishable. It might have been, “I don’t know how to check the oil,” but it might also have been, “Fuck you, Crow Horse.”

“That’s what I thought,” Crow Horse said, and he grabbed Ray by the arm and dragged him into the adjoining bedroom. 

“What—Crow Horse, stop it, I’ll go get the truck myself—”

“Not before taking your medicine, you won’t,” Crow Horse said, and as he planted himself on the side of the bed, he pulled Ray down over him, laying Ray out over his lap.

Ray stiffened. “What? No! Crow Horse, don’t spank me, please, I didn’t do anything wrong—”

Crow Horse started spanking, harsh little slaps with the broad side of his hand raining over Ray’s backside. “That’s part of the problem,” he said. “You think you ain’t done nothin’ wrong. You’re getting too big for your britches.”

Ray whined, and struggled in Crow Horse’s lap. Crow Horse took his free hand and used it to pin Ray’s torso to the mattress, arresting his movement. 

Ray’s face was driven into the comforter, and he smelled the sweet scent of Crow Horse and himself in the bed they shared, and for a moment, his irritation bled away. But then Crow Horse hit him again, a good wallop to the sensitive spot where his ass met his thigh, and he cried out, the nostalgia bleeding away.

“Crow Horse, please—” he said, but his words were muted by the mattress. 

_I hate you,_ Ray thought, marinating in the burn that was building in his hind quarters. But then the smell from the comforter overwhelmed him again, and he thought, _No, you don’t._ It was confusing, and he wanted to cry about it, but he could never cry when he wanted to, only when he didn’t want to and was trying hard not to. 

Crow Horse was starting to hit him harder, the warm-up portion of the spanking over, and Ray squirmed as best he could against Crow Horse’s hold on him.

“Crow Horse, I—ow!—please—please let me up, I’ll be good, I hate it when you pin me like this—”

Crow Horse paused a moment. “You gonna be good if I let you up?”

Ray nodded vigorously, which was a bit stupid, since he was nodding to the mattress. But Crow Horse took his hand up, letting Ray put his head up. He balanced himself over Crow Horse’s knee, resting his weight on his elbows.

Crow Horse ran a rough hand over Ray’s abuse backside, and Ray mewled. 

“You’re a piece of work, Raymond,” Crow Horse said.

“You don’t have to spank me anymore,” Ray said hopefully. “I’ve learned my lesson.”

Crow Horse laughed. “Nice try, honey.”

Ray flinched as Crow Horse raised his hand, and gritted his teeth to hold back the sounds as Crow Horse started up again, landing harsh, flat-palmed slaps to Ray’s backside. Ray didn’t know how he did it, but Crow Horse patterned the hits in such a way that as soon as the pain in one part of his ass was cooling off a bit, it was reignited by a new smack. His entire ass and thighs was on fire, the pain throbbing through him. He wanted to kick and squirm and be a child about it—it fucking _hurt_, and it wasn’t fair, anyway; not filling up the truck, no matter how many times Crow Horse had lectured him about it, only hurt Ray—but he knew that Crow Horse would pin him back down to the mattress if he did, so he tried his best to remain still over Crow Horse’s knee. That was part of the punishment, he guessed; having to lay still and be good during the spanking, when all he wanted to do was push off and run away. He’d lock himself in the bathroom, he thought, until Crow Horse cooled off. But no; he’d tried that halfway through one of his first spankings, and even though he’d waited over an hour, Crow Horse was waiting with the strap when he got out. That whipping was one he could still remember, deep in his bones, when it got cold enough. He wouldn’t be doing that again.

The strange thing was, he actually liked parts of getting spanked. He hated the actual spanking, of course—that hurt, and made him feel like a child, moreover—but he liked going over Crow Horse’s knee. It was supposed to be humiliating, he knew, being head down and ass up, but he felt comfortably contained with Crow Horse so close, all around him. And, yeah, maybe part of him knew that he really deserved the punishments Crow Horse gave him, and there was something cleansing, cathartic, about taking his medicine … even if he took it like a little boy, kicking and crying.

“I’m sorry,” Ray said abruptly, and Crow Horse stopped spanking him, resting his rough hand on Ray’s enflamed backside. “I should have listened to you about the truck. I should take better care of it.” Ray felt his lips quiver, and he swallowed, hard, trying to keep back the tears. “I’m sorry I made you do this, that I make you do this all the time, that I’m so bad that you have to—that you have to—”

The tears came, fat, hot ones rolling over his cheeks. Ray hung his head. He heard Crow Horse sigh, felt that rough hand feather gently through his close-cropped hair. 

“Oh, Raymond.”

Ray tried to swallow it, but the tears kept coming. “Finish,” he said, half-hiccupping, “Give—give me the rest.”

“Maybe that’s enough,” Crow Horse said, still petting him.

“No—I’m going to take my medicine. I’m gonna—I’m gonna learn my lesson.”

A pause. Then, “All right, honey.”

The soft hand left Ray’s hair, and the hard one started up spanking him again, no less pitying for Ray’s outburst. It _hurt_. And it wasn’t fair—no, the thing was, it was _totally_ fair; Ray deserved every smack, and that was the hardest thing to swallow. 

Ray sobbed, and he lowered his head back down to the mattress that smelled like them both, and he took his medicine.  



End file.
